Avenging Angel
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: i just got done wacthing ninja assassin and thought that this would be cool. he was the one of the best, and one of the few last ones in existance. she was an innocent caught up in his personal war. "oh naru, i'm liking you more and more." fem naru/kakash
1. Chapter 1

Avenging Angel-

* * *

Blood dripped down the kusari-gama blade as he stood over the bodies of his latest victims. A family of three, a father and his two children. A fifty seven year old military general, and his two twenty something year old kids, one male and the other female. The man reached up and removed the inky black mask covering his face. He was a beautiful man in his early twenties, with long shockingly silver hair that hung just above the middle of his back, his mis matched eyes shone in the darkness he called his home. One deep scarlet red, and the other a vivid royal blue. His body was lean, and muscular from all his years of diligent training.

He was a ninja. One of the most ancient, well known and feared assassins in the history of man kind. And he was also the last of a dying breed. To his knowledge there were only thirty six ninja's left in the known world. Their clans were dying out from their lack of children and women to continue their traditions.

The city lights sparked like jewels in the distance. A shimmering spider web of twinkling lights. It was all so beautiful. Before he had left the clan to live his own life he had only know shadows. Here he had the light of the sun when it was night time outside. He had come to the city to make a place for himself in the world outside his former home. So far he was doing well. He owned his own multi million dollar company, his own home.

He still killed, but like before he stuck to the code he had been raised by. Kill only the currupt, leave the innocent alone. Easier said than done in this place. Sometimes the ones who were supposed to be innocent were just as currupted as the ones he had just killed. He ran his gloved fingers through his long silky hair and sighed, he needed to go some where else if he was going to admire the view, the longer he stayed here the better his chances of being caught were.

He quickly wound his kusari-gama up and put it in his weapons pouch and stepped up to the broken window and felt the sting of cold air as it whipped against his skin, his eyes teared up for a second as he shivered. It was thirteen stories down, but he wasn't worried as he stepped off the edge and let himself free fall to the ground below.

* * *

She walked along the side walk seemingly oblivious to the people around her. Her long strawberry blond hair tied back into a thick braid that fell just past the middle of her back, almost to her waist. Her wide violet eyes drinking in the night life of the red light district. The city was a great place to go to when you needed to escape from your home life for a while. She was young, eighteen years old, a high school graduate and vala Victorian, she was slightly smaller, and more child like than most people her age, and if not for the fact that she had a nice curvy body, she could easily be mistaken for a child.

She was passing by a park close to her apartment when a tall man with long silvery hair, dressed all in black stepped out of the bushes in front of her startling her. His mis matched eyes flickered to her briefly before he turned and walked in the opposite direction. She watched him walk and cocked her head, she couldn't hear his foot steps on the concrete. In fact the way he moved kind of reminded her of her dad Minito.

A lutinantin the local navy, her father often told people that his job was killing others for a living. Something that everyone thought was hilarious until they found out it was true. His body and mind worked like a well oiled machine, he could kill just as easily as he smiled, something that she feared would some day catch up to him if he was'nt careful.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake had just gotten out of the shower and was towel drying his long hair, an annoyance that had the man growling in irritation more than once before giving up. He needed a hair cut. He walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his lean hips and down the hallway to his kitchen and started to rummage around for some scissors that he could use to cut his hair when his cell phone, not the one he used for his company work but his super secret ninja phone started to vibrate, drawing his attention from his current task.

Frowning he moved around the counter and walked across the room and picked up the phone and checked the message on it. It was his new orders. Kill the man in the picture, and his young daughter.

He checked the profiles that had been sent to him and nearly dropped the phone in shock. Minito Namikaze was his new target? Then that meant that the girl in the second profile was his old friend's daughter Naru. "Oh shit." he said as he sank down in the nearest chair and went over what he should do next.

If he was a good ninja, he would kill them. But he was a deserter, a rogue among his kind. Minito had taken him in when he had first left the clan and given him a home. He had treated Kakashi like his own brother, and that meant something to someone who had never had a family before. He could'nt save Minito, he knew that. But he could save his daughter. Maybe if he was lucky enough to escape the clans notice....again.


	2. Chapter 2

Avenging Angel-

* * *

Minito was sound asleep when his phone rang, jostling him from his nice dream of throttling his drinking buddy Asuma for dragging him out and making him forget about his daughter, Naru's graduation earlier today. He sighed and rolled over and fumbled around for a second in the dark until he had his phone in hand and put it up to his ear. "This better be good."

"Minito." The deep trembling baritone on the other end had the man sitting up in bed. He knew that voice.

"Kakashi? Is that you? Are you okay little brother?" Minito asked in alarm, he had only heard Kakashi's voice tremble like that once.

And that was the night some of his former clan had attacked them and Naru who had only been eleven at the time had almost been killed when one of his former brothers in arms had tried to cut him down through Naru, whom had been unconscious from a head wound when her bedroom had blown up and the force of the explosion had sent her crashing into the wall beside the bedroom door. When Kakashi had pulled her out of the burning room and had tried to get her outside to him, when he had been way laid by one of the enemy.

Kakashi had fought like a cornered animal and won, Minito remembered how he looked hunched over the small girl, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. His mis matched eyes had never looked so cold or frightening as they had that night when he had been bathed in Naru's blood as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Kakashi was silent on the other end of the phone for a heart beat too long trying to figure out why he had called him. _To ask for her address stupid._ Was he sure that was the only reason? _No_. _You also wanted to warn your brother of his impending death so that he could go down swinging._Just like he had always wanted. "I need Naru's address, now." His tone was one that demanded total cooperation at once.

"It's nice to hear from you too Kakashi-chan. Whats that you say? It's_ late _out and you've only had three hours of sleep total in the past four days. How nice. Well, thanks for dropping me a line but I have to go now, the sand man is a callin."

"Cut the shit Minito, this is important." Kakashi snapped in his ear making the blond man flinch and hold the phone away from his ear. Ow, he had never heard Kakashi raise his voice before.

"How important?"

"Deathly important. Emphasis on the _death_. Got it?"

"Has the clan caught up to you, brother?" Minito asked, concern coloring his tone warming the cold spot that had settled in Kakashi's chest a few minutes earlier.

"No, you fuckwad. They've caught up with you. They have a hit out on you _and _Naru. Now stop fucking around and gimme her address, damn it."

Minito was quiet for a second then sighed. Now he knew what was going on, Kaakshi had found out about the hit on him and Naru had had had to make a choice between saving his life and hers. Saving the life of one could be over looked, but sparing two was considered a grievous sin. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you, but first I just wanna say something-"

"Dan't say it. Please my brother...don't say it." Kakashi choked out as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed in an effort to keep from crying. He did'nt want to hear Minito's twisted logic. He heard Minito snort of the other end before he spoke softly. They were both the kindest and cruelest words anyone had ever said to him.

"Your doing the right thing. I love you little brother." Minito quickly gave him the address and hung up the phone. He knew Kakashi well enough to know that the man would want to be alone for a bit to grieve.

* * *

It took Kakashi several minutes to pull himself together and get up to go get dressed. He had to get to Naru before it was too late.

Minito had just finished writing the letter to Naru and Kakashi and put it in the hidden solid steel safe and paused and cocked his head. He heard the slightest whisper of movement behind him and smirked. The irony of his final moments was funny. After Kakashi had called him he had put together a little welcome present for his not so invited guests. A bomb made of plastic explosives, and a few grenades, with a thin nearly invisable wire attached to the bomb and the other end attached to his ankle.

He turned to face his killers-er death companions and said his final words. "Bomb, sorry dudes." He tugged the wire and grinned as they all went up in smoke and flames. _Good luck little brother. Goodbye baby._


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it?

I've been coming back to this story time and time again wanting to update it but I could never figure out what to write...

So I guess I have no choice but to keep trying.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

As soon as Kakashi managed to pull himself together, he geared up in his mesh shirt and a black leather single strapped breast plate, his leather pants with the built in armor to protect his legs and thighs, ankle boots with steel toes with hidden switchblades embedded in the thick soles.

He strapped a short sword to the small of his back and another one in between his shoulders using a special harness then grabbed a face mask a three foot legnth of chain that he wrapped around his hips.

Then grabbed his gloves, his face mask, his cell and a black hoody to wear over his weapons and top to keep anyone from seeing that he was armed then he ran outside to his car and peeled rubber out of his drive way.

He hit the highway going ninty five, heedless of the fact that he could get caught by the police if he'd done this on any other night than tonight since the cops were no doubt already being called to Minato's place to pick up his body.

He reached into his hoody's right pocket and pulled out his cell and flipped it open and hit speed dial one. And sat back and tried to focus his worried mind on the task at hand while he drove towards the city where Naru lived.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru opened the shower curtain and snagged the towel that had been hanging on the hook on her pale yellow bathroom wall, and wrapped it around her body before stepping onto the small sunny yellow crochet rug and wiggled her toes against the itchy feeling of wool under her feet. Tonight had been such a strange night for her.

Almost as strange as the time her dad had brought home that kid Kakashi and claimed that he had taken to boy as his new lover before she and Kakashi _both_ had kicked him in the head and then walked off to bond someplace quiet.

It hadn't been a funny joke on her father's part but she and Kakashi had known that he was only playing with Kakashi to 1) Make him paranoid about what he'd gotten himself into. And 2) to make him feel like a part of their family.

Still, it had been a strange night.

Naru stepped up to the mirror after wringing out her long strawberry colored hair and looked at herself in the foggy glass. She was a beautiful young woman. Small and more delicate than most- Nearly bordering on a lilicon like look; but she was beautiful never the less.

She picked up her brush and started running it through her tangled hair grunting, wincing and hissing in pain before she stopped and pulled a wad of hair out of her comb and frowned before muttering, "Tangle taming shampoo and conditioner, my ass."

She needed to switch her hair care products before she went frigging bald.

Then again it wasn't entirely her hair care products fault that she kept pulling hair out when she tried to brush her hair. It also had a lot to do with the fact that her hair was too long.

She pulled the thick wet mass over one of her shoulders and studied it with a slightly sullen look on her face. She needed a hair cut but was loath to do anything about it since she'd grown it out for a reason.

Kakashi had told her that she looked cute with long hair the last time she'd seen him. He'd even made a deal with her once that he'd grow his hair out if she would. She'd kept her end of the promise. But she hadn't seen or heard from Kakashi in _years_ and so had no idea if he had upheld his end of their promise.

Not that it mattered much since it was a child's promise.

She finished ripping out- er brushing her hair and then set the brush aside and grabbed her clothes and pulled them on so that she could settle down for the night since it was getting late. Once she was done dressing she pushed open the door to the bathroom and walked out with her laundry tucked under one arm and walked towards the laundry room where she tossed the small pile into the hamper.

Then moved on towards the kitchen to make herself a late dinner and some herbal tea or hot chocolate to help her relax so that she could sleep.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi pulled up to Naru's apartment building as soon as his phone call with the local airport had ended.

He'd gotten himself and Naru tickets and asked a friend that he knew he could trust to pick up his and Naru's pass ports as well as a few other things and meet them at airport terminal nine. Where they would board a private jet to Mississippi then jump on another plan to Hawaii.

He knew that taking a private jet would draw some attention to himself, but at the same time private jets were held only for VIP's and the information would take _forever_ for his brothers to get.

Which was why he planned to ditch his and Naru's normal passports once in Mississippi in favor of some fake ones to make it more difficult for them to be followed. He figured that he'd have just enough time to get Naru to a safe house that he had in Hawaii, contact Asuma about Minato's death.

And rig some booby traps to stall his brothers when they came for him and Naru.

He reached out and opened the driver side door and was about to get out when he saw the flicker of something red orange just around the corner of the building. He paused and frowned, wondering what the hell that red orange color was when he suddenly saw the color become brighter and more vivid. Thick trails of smoke wafted up and Kakashi's eyes widened a little bit in horror.

Oh shit. They were already here.

And they'd set the building on fire to flush Naru out!

Kakashi scurried out of his car and slammed the door as frustration, anger, resentment, guilt and adrenaline laced his blood. He needed to go get Naru. Despite the fact that he may already be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Naru was just pulling her dinner off of the stove when she heard the fire alarm go off outside of the apartment, and frowned.

_What the hell?_ Naru wondered as she tilted her head a little bit to the left and listened as she reached out and shut off her stove.

The landlord that rented the apartments in her building usually didn't schedule fire drills for so late at night. Which meant that either another kid was playing a prank on the whole damn building...again. Or there was really a fire somewhere.

Naru set her frying pan aside and decided to go check just to be sure that it wasn't a trick some stupid kid had decided to play. She was fairly certain that she'd be pissed if she died in a building fire.

She walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her front door as the sound of people emerging from their apartments, and panicked yells and screams rang out. She reached her door and looked down at herself for a split second.

Silently vowing to _destroy_ any kid responsible for forcing her from her home in her skimpy cotton mid riff shirt and cut off shorts if this was another joke, and opened the door and started to peek out into the hall way when a foot connected with her door.

Kicking it open and forcing her to stumble back out of the way or she would have gotten hit in the face by the solid wood door as three guys wearing black hoodys and carrying gas cans, walked into her apartment as if they owned it.

"Hey! Who the hell do you guys think you are?" Naru growled at the three as she briefly looked them over. Something wasn't right here. People didn't normally burst into a strangers home while a fire alarm was going off.

Not unless they were criminals of some sort and were up to no good. And from the look of the gas can's that two of them were carrying, up to no good would accurately describe what the three were up too.

But what was their goal? A little petty theft. A little rape? Maybe murder?

Her temper spiked in outrage. What the _fuck_ were they doing in her home?

"Naru Namikaze." One of the men said as he took a step closer to her. Naru watched him, her expression closed off.

The assassin could practically see the wheels in the young woman's head turning. Knew that she knew there was something abnormal about her current situation. Not that it mattered any since it wouldn't save her.

They'd already planned out her death.

They would wound her, and leave her bleeding on the floor or somewhere in her apartment and then douse the entire place in gas and set it afire. She would die. And their work would be done aside from hunting down their former brother.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded in a mean tone that the three assassin's rarely heard from any female as one of them kicked the door closed and handed his gas can to one of his friends.

The leader of the three lifted a gloved hand and gave a signal to the other two who promptly unscrewed the top of the gas cans and started pouring gas all over her walls and floor.

Naru gaped at them for a second, in shock that anyone would have the _audacity_ to enter her home and start pouring gas all over the place. It was going to take her forever to get that horrible smell out of the wood floors!

"Hey! Hey stop that! Who the hell do you think you are!" Naru shouted as she started to move to grab the closest one and was stopped when the 'leader' grabbed her and wrapped his fingers around her neck.

"Be. Quiet-" He growled as he squeezed her neck and cut off her air way a little bit. "Now be a good girl and come with me to the bedroom to get more comfortable while my friends work." He expected obedience.

Naru could tell by his manner that he was one of those people who expected people to listen when he ordered them to do something. Which was probably why he seemed so surprised when she lifted her leg and kneed him in the balls.

His eyes widened a little bit as he let out a pained yelp and loosened his grip on her throat. Naru took full advantage of his loosened grip and quickly planted the hell of her foot in his face then ran out of the room as he let out a howl of rage that made his friends pause their actions and look at him.

Naru reached her bedroom and slammed the door closed as the man was getting to his feet and quickly looked around her room for a weapon but couldn't see anything aside from a little lamp that she could break over his head.

And that really wouldn't do anything aside from piss him off even more and just get her killed that much quicker.

She looked around again and spotted her window.

She could take the fire escape. She could put some distance between them and escape in the crowd gathering in front of the building. She moved away form the door as there was a bang- She jerked and looked towards the door in alarm.

She knew that sound.

It was the sound of a heavy foot connecting with her door. That shit bird bastard was trying to kick her door down! Not that it mattered much. Naru had made up her mind about _not_ dying tonight and now she was going to follow through.


End file.
